SVU Chat Room Elliot returns
by Raychel
Summary: Elliot shows up after one year, after coming across Olivia in their old Chat Room.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know that I have a lot of other stories going on but this is a filler for my Chat Room last night. You an find them on Youtube under the name JuniperBRZE… yes that is moi.

Olivia Benson was frantic; she had lied about someone else coming to see her. In all reality she was hiding from David Haden. Ever since their awkward end to the things, she really had no desire to be friends or anything like that.

"Dammit Elliot," Olivia would have screamed if it were not for her neighbors. How dare he just show up like this, after a year? Olivia looked around living room before deciding what to do. She would go out, have some fun, Elliot could not be that close.

"Of course… I would be in my Pajamas," Olivia groaned as she looked down at her Koala shirt and sleepwear pants. She closed her laptop and hurried into her room. Not really looking at what she was picking out, she found a fun top in her "not work clothes" section. Since she wanted to be comfortable, she grabbed some stylish jeans and slipped them on. Checking her hair in the mirror, she made a face.

"It's too bad I am not one of those chicks who wears make up 24/7." Olivia let her hair down and shook it out. Her layers settled over her shoulders and she went to her bathroom. She threw on some cream blush and shimmer to her eyes. Topping it off with a lip gloss, she looked for her black boots. Just as she had the second one on her right foot, there was knock on her door.

"Shit." Olivia cursed, realizing that she had been one second shy of him getting there. She could always pretend that she was not home… There was more knocking.

"Liv… I know that you are in there," His voice sent shivers up her entire body. It had been so long since she had heard his voice. Olivia just sat there frozen until she heard a key being pushed into her lock. At warp speed, she hurried over to her door and gasped when it opened as far as the chain would let it.

"I knew I should have changed my locks," Olivia scowled as she stayed out of sight.

"Olivia…" Elliot's voice became strained and she was not about to let him in.

"Elliot… you really need to go away," Olivia fought with herself over it. What did he look like? Did he look the same as she remembered him? Olivia felt panic rise in her.

"We need to talk, Liv."

"Well no shit, Elliot," Olivia growled at him, "WE needed to talk a year ago but it never happened did it?"

"I get that you are angry," Elliot sounded desperate, completely unlike him.

"I am so angry with you; I do not even know where to fucking begin." Olivia was surprised at how much she want to hit something.

"You can begin by opening the door," Elliot said in the calmest voice she had ever heard from him. Mulling it over for what felt like forever, she finally shut her door, set her hand on the chain and began to almost lose it. Finally, just like a band-aid she undid the chain and opened the door.

"There," Olivia wanted to cry, she wanted to hug him, she wanted to hit him… she was not sure what she wanted to do. She waited for Elliot to say something but instead he was just staring at her like he had never laid eyes on her before, "Well… you wanted to talk to me… didn't you?" Olivia asked, not realizing how amazing she looked at the moment.

"Uh…" Elliot's voice cracked, "It's just been… so long," He rolled his shoulders back and just stood there in her doorway. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a Black Jacket, he looked tired but more alive then she remembered him.

"And whose fault is that?" Olivia was not about to let him off without some suffering. After all of the pain and crying she went through, she was not about to act like she was all happy go lucky.

"…I was undercover." Was all he could say and she scoffed, "Liv, please don't make me stand out here like a chump."

"Look… I have plans…" Olivia lied.

"I come back after one year and you want to shrug me off?" Elliot was now looking upset.

"Well what the hell do you want from me? A hug? A-"

"YES!" Elliot surprised her with his answer and she just stood there, "You know… it might be nice for you to be happy that I am back. The first person I wanted to see was you,"

"Stop," Olivia felt hot tears coming to her eyes.

"No… I came here to talk to you and I am going to talk,"

"David might show up any second." Olivia told Elliot and this was not a complete lie. David was a persistent bastard and it would have not surprised Olivia if he did show up.

"Your boyfriend?" Elliot's eyes darkened.

"What? You're not happy for me? I finally found someone and… see this is why I never told you about my boyfriends." Olivia threw her purse onto the ground, still not inviting Elliot in.

"I dunno what you are talking about," Elliot muttered.

"Oh come on, you never liked when I had a man in my life. It was like you couldn't handle someone else being there for me, like you wanted to be the man in my life," Olivia began to shake slightly.

"None of them were good enough for you!" Elliot exclaimed.

"OH… not good enough for me?" Olivia began to laugh, "Not good enough… well then who was good enough for me Elliot?" Olivia stared him down and he pursed his lips.

"Do you wanna go get a drink?" He threw her a curve ball.

"Excuse me?" Olivia responded, taken off guard.

"Well… standing in your hallway is not too… comfortable… let me buy you a drink." Elliot's voice was calm.

"I cannot keep up with your mood swings," Olivia shook her head.

"So is that a yes?"

"Who _are _you?" Olivia finally demanded at him. He just smirked at her.

"I know I am not the same person you remember-"

"Well that is obvious,"

"But you're not either," Elliot pointed out to her and she just looked at him.

"No… I'm not," Olivia admitted.

"So… lets get back to know one another," Elliot's suggestion actually made Olivia's heart start to race. The idea of re-connecting with Elliot was scary yet…exciting, "Come on Olivia… it's just one drink. I'll have you back before you turn into a pumpkin… I promise."

TBC

**Look for the Chat Room on Youtube and an update to this story… I plan on making them intertwine! **


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was extra bright that morning and Olivia Benson attempted to move her head but it was not working.

"Ow," She groaned, feeling fuzzy. What had she done last night? Was she even home? Her head was pounding. Looking around, she realized that she was alone, "What happened last night?" Olivia tried to remember but she could not for the life of her, "Wait a second," Olivia checked her watch and realized what time it was, "Shit!" She cried out as she realized how late she was for work. Ignoring the pain in her head and the sickness in her stomach, Olivia hurried to get ready.

"She's alive," Nick Amaro, Olivia's current Partner looked half relieved, half annoyed, "I called you a million times. What happened last night?"

"The million dollar question," Olivia sighed, removing her sunglasses, "Please tell me there is coffee."

"Someone took the last cup," Nick moved out of the way so Olivia could see Elliot standing there, making coffee like he used to.

"What is he doing here?" Olivia asked Nick, keeping her voice low.

"He was undercover so now he is back," Nick shrugged, "Are you OK?"

"Do I look OK?" Olivia asked him and he shook his head.

"You look like you ate some bad sushi and had no sleep at all last night," Nick told her.

"Gee, thanks. "

"Hey Liv, check out who is back," Fin Tutuola came over to Olivia, "It's Elliot,"

"Yeah I know, woo hoo." Olivia honestly was still trying to figure out what had happened last night. Did she dream Elliot coming to her apartment last night?

"Liv," Elliot began to walk up to them but she pushed passed everyone to get into the Captain's office.

"Good morning to you too," Captain Don Cragen sighed as Olivia slammed his door.

"He's back?" Olivia began to pace slowly.

"I thought you would be happy,"

"You let me think that he resigned!" Olivia tried to keep her voice down.

"Liv you know that it was not my call,"

"I should have known," Olivia shook her head back and forth, "How you made me pack up his desk… all of the strange things.." Olivia kicked the floor.

"You want a day off?" Don asked her, sounding apologetic.

"I want an explanation!" Olivia was fighting to stay calm.

"Take the day off Olivia," He told her.

"No,"

"Well I am not asking," The captain told her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine," Putting her sunglasses back on, she looked at him, "But I will be back."

"If you were not such a good cop I would… ugh… I will see you tomorrow." Olivia left his office, passing everyone.

"Where are you going?" Elliot called to Olivia.

"Day off." She called back.

"But it's my first day back!" Elliot exclaimed.

"You do the math," And with that, Olivia was out of the building.

SHORT I KNOW. But this is TBC in the Chat tomorrow. Love everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This story coincides with the SVU Chat Room on Youtube under the name JuniperBRZE. Hope you enjoyed the most recent chat!

Olivia had just gotten to her apartment building when she heard someone behind her.

"Liv!"

"Elliot… the reason I was dismissed from work is because I feel like shit." Olivia turned to look at him, her head hurting, "Well actually that is one of the reasons. The other reason is that you are back. A heads up would have been nice."

"I told you last night!" Elliot reminded her as she decided to take the elevator. After she hit the button she looked at him.

"I did not see you last night… that was just a dream,"

"No Liv, it was not a dream."

"Pretty sure it was a dream El… I cannot imagine certain things that happened last night; would happen in real life," Olivia felt like her head was cracking open. She waited for the lava to start pouring out of whatever Volcano was brewing in her brain.

"Um… I kind of woke up in your place this morning," Elliot told her, cringing slightly.

"I'm sorry, I must be really hung over because I swear you just said that you-"

"Woke up at your place this morning,"

"Why the hell did you not say anything?" Olivia turned on him as he followed her into the elevator.

"I did not know what to do… I seriously thought it was a dream too. When I woke up, I left to go back to my new place and then I fell asleep… woke up to go to work…"

"And you thought what happened was a dream," Olivia hit her floor number and Elliot nodded.

"Well yeah," Elliot cleared his throat, "So… what do we do?"

"About what?" Olivia asked, keeping her sunglasses on. Just as she was about to take a sip of her coffee, the elevator came to a holt and a beeping noise sounded, "Oh… my… GOD."

"Um," Elliot hit the buttons but they all lit up.

"I should have known better then to take the elevator," Olivia said mostly to herself, "Take the stairs, I think to myself at first. Then I think about how much it would suck to climb that many stairs right now." Olivia pressed the red button.

"So we're stuck?"

"God I really have to pee too…. After three cups of coffee?" Olivia groaned and checked her cell phone, "No service."

"Same here," Elliot checked his pone as well. Then there was just silence. Olivia laid her head against the cool wall and shut her eyes. She could feel Elliot's eyes on her and she tried to ignore it. Why did he have to show back up like this? H e gave her the cold shoulder after Oregon when she was undercover but that was different.

"What?" She finally looked over at him and took notice that he had been staring.

"I thought you would be happy that I was back," Elliot said softly.

"Well you gotta give me a second Elliot. You have no idea what I have been through since you left… no idea," Olivia finally removed her sunglasses.

"So tell me," Elliot looked around, "I mean we are in a broken elevator… there is nothing else to do."

"Look, we already complicated things by doing whatever we did last night," Olivia rubbed her eyes.

"Was it really a mistake?" Elliot asked her.

"I am way too sick to do this right now, can I take a rain check?" Olivia took a drink of her coffee, despite her screaming bladder.

"What happened to you?" Elliot asked her with a sound of wonder in his voice.

"I apparently drank way too much last night,"

"No Liv… I mean… what happened to you? You're more… I don't know how to describe it,"

"Look… ever since you left… it's like I inherited a part of you." Olivia grumbled, "Or so I have been told."

"What do you mean?"

"I became more like you," Olivia actually laughed dryly, "No longer Mama Bear here… that would be Nick,"

"I had no idea…" Elliot looked down at his hands.

"Oh and then David happened," Olivia snorted, "But I am sure you don't want to hear about my should be boyfriend but cannot be since it would be a conflict of interest," Olivia gave Elliot a fake smile, "Oh right… you are familiar with that too,"

"Was I really like this?" Elliot asked her in doubt, "No way was I this much of a hard ass."

"You fucking left me!" Olivia finally made eye contact with him, "Excuse me if I am a bit upset over that."

"Trust me, I remember when you left me," Elliot threw back at her.

"I don't want to fight," Olivia looked away.

"Well we have to talk about this,"

"No… we really don't."

"But." The elevator began to work again and Olivia bounded out of it to her door, "Liv!"

"Get back to work Elliot… maybe if you are lucky I will get online," And with that, she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for the delay! I was busy with Comic-con and Chris saying he would consider returning to SVU for an episode.

After chatting, Olivia tells Elliot to come to her house after work.

Nick and Amanda…..

"You alright?" Nick Amaro asked Amanda Rollins as he escorted her out of the Special Victims Unit Precinct, "You really… attacked Stabler in there."

"Yeah well… he pissed me off," Amanda muttered as they headed towards a closest coffee stand.

"How? By breathing?" Nick tried to joke but Amanda sent him a look to shut him up.

"He broke Olivia's heart," Amanda looked away as she and Nick got in line.

"They were partners for over a decade," Nick tried to talk her down, "Of course Liv is going to react… a certain way."

"He left her," Amanda's voice was low and she avoided Nick's eyes.

"Two coffees please," Nick said to the vendor who nodded.

"How would you like that?" She asked in a cheery manner.

"Regular," Nick said fast, wanting to get back to Amanda, "Look, why do I get the sneaking suspicion that this hits home with you? Did something happen where-"

"Both regular? Oh snap, we are out of sugar. Oh man, I hope you folks don't mind waiting,"

"Black is fine," Amanda took the cups and walked off as Nick threw some money at the vendor who tried to wish them a good day.

"You know, you need to talk about this or… Stabler cannot be your punching bag. He means a lot to Liv."

"Oh really?" Amanda's eyes narrowed, "Then why the hell is she not here the first day he is back?"

"Well he was planning on surprising her." Nick offered.

"Some surprise," Amanda took a huge gulp of her hot coffee, and then made a face.

"Burnt your mouth didn't you?" Nick asked her, cringing.

"Burnt is an understatement," Amanda made a face and then finally looked Nick in the eyes, "I just… I know how messy it can get when two partners… get more on their emotional plate then official,"

"What makes you think they are or were more than partners?" Nick actually laughed but stopped when he noticed the look Amanda was giving him, "No way…"

"Wow, men really do have the ability to be blind don't they?" Amanda rolled her eyes, "Oh shit," Amanda looked at her pager, "The captain is summoning us."

"You alright now?" Nick asked her as they began to head back to the precinct, "I mean… you might have to work with the guy a few times today."

"Honestly?" Amanda sighed, "I hope we get a major perp I can take my aggression out on."

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Stupid piece of…" Olivia was verbally abusing her coffee maker that afternoon. After two tall glasses of water, four Motrin and two tiny naps, Olivia still felt hung over. She had decided to stay out of the chat room by making sure her laptop was off. Every now and then she looked over at it but took a deep breath to center herself. The coffee maker was refusing to brew and Olivia felt defeated, "Fine… I didn't even want coffee." She stuck her tongue out at the coffee maker. There was a knock on Olivia's door and she stared at it like it was an enemy.

"Please tell me you did not leave work early to," But Olivia cut herself off when she saw who was on the other side of the door. It was David Haden, The ex-boyfriend she did not plan on seeing, "Oh… hi."

"Expecting someone else?" David asked, walking past her.

"Sure… come on in." Olivia blew a piece of stray hair out of her face. She slammed her door and looked at David without a smile on her face, "What do you want?"

"Ouch… what the hell Liv? I came to check on you."

"Why? It's not like I have heard from you since… well… you know. That thing that never happened." Olivia was determined to not smile; she was not in the mood to smile.

"It does not stop how I feel about you." David looked down at the floor, "Look, I know you are upset about your old partner showing up so-"

"I'm not upset," Olivia shrugged it off, lying just because she could. Why should David know her personal life? God she wanted more coffee. If David had wanted to make peace, he should have at least brought Coffee.

"Oh, you're not upset?"

"No," Olivia shrugged.

"Uh huh… so why the hell did it seem like you were upset in the Chat Room and why on earth would you get sent home today on Stabler's first day back?" David eyed Olivia down.

"I really want you to go right now," Olivia told him, opening her door. To her utmost humiliation, Elliot stood there with his hand up, about to knock. He was holding a rose in his free hand, his face hardened when he saw David.

"You must be Elliot," David said, not budging.

"And you must be the competition, nice to meet you." Elliot just stood there, "I would offer to shake your hand… but I kind of really don't want to."

"Go," Olivia said to David who seemed to be struggling with wanting to pummel Elliot.

"I'll call you," David went to kiss Olivia but stopped himself. Elliot stepped aside to let the man by and looked at Olivia with an amused expression.

"So that's your ex," It was not a question but a statement.

"He's my shoulda, woulda, coulda if not for the job," Olivia all of the sudden felt like she was stuck inside a daytime TV drama, "I wasn't expecting you for another few hours," Olivia told him as he stepped into her apartment, "And what is with the flower? Are we all of the sudden on good terms again?"

"OK… look," Elliot turned to her and he got stern, "I get that you hate me with the fire of a thousand suns or what have you. I get that you wished I never left a year ago but I DID," Elliot set the rose and the paper bag on her counter, "But what happened last night changes everything. In fact I am shocked you don't feel better after how many times we-"

"OK, you can stop right there. I have no recollection of what we did last night. Not really, it is all a huge blur to me." Olivia was not lying about it. She knew that something must have happened but she was not sure what. It was literally all a huge fog.

"I remember," Elliot sighed with heaviness, "It's hard to believe that you don't."

"Wait a second… I thought that you didn't remember."

"I lied,"

"Oh well that is awesome, just a wonderful sentiment and a great start to everything," Olivia finally looked at the paper bag, "What is that?"

"Well it's not alcohol, so you have no need to worry." Elliot's comment made her almost smile but she made sure not to, "It's ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Olivia asked doubtfully, "Why?"

"Well Ice Cream cures everything… you still love mint chocolate chip right?" Elliot pulled out a pint of Ice Cream but Olivia was still in distress.

"You cannot just waltz in here with a rose and ice cream and expect everything to be fine and dandy," Olivia told him.

"How long do you plan on torturing me like this?" Elliot threw the ice cream in the freezer and shut the silver door.

"I'm torturing _you_?" Olivia was so shocked that her mouth dropped open, "You being gone for an entire year was not torture enough for me?"

"Would it help if I told you that I missed you?" Elliot asked her, throwing her for a loop.

"Stop," She shook her head and looked away.

"Would it help you to know that I tried to get them to transfer you to the operation as well?" Elliot's voice broke, "However I was told it was a liability? That I failed the psychology test they gave me?" Olivia still refused to look at him, "I was told… by some doctor that I… cared about you too much." Elliot paused, waiting to see if Olivia would respond but she was not, "I should also remind you that I am no longer with Kathy… it's why I never got your calls." Elliot cleared his throat, "I had to stage it all," Elliot's eyes watered, "After I… shot… a victim," Elliot began to slowly lose his composure, "Kathy kicked me out… I was told I had become an accessory and needed to go undercover. I had no time to tell you or… do what I had been wanting to do for years,"

"Elliot," Olivia had never felt so much emotion before, it was so much she thought that she was going to combust. Her silent tears did not go unnoticed as she finally looked at him.

"Do you have any idea how fast my heart is racing right now?" Elliot asked her, not moving from his spot in Olivia's kitchen. There was a counter top in between them.

"Do you have any idea how fast my broken heart is trying to mend right now?" Olivia finally let out a sob and on instinct; Elliot was in front of her. She could feel his heat and it was then that her heart began to race as well, "I don't…"

"I know what to do," Elliot brushed her hair out of her eyes with his right hand. Before she could move away, he took his left arm to pull her to him. Catching her mouth with his, Olivia pulled away due to being taken by surprise. Elliot did not force her back to his lips; he just stared at her, letting her know how much he needed her. Wanted her and how much he had to show her how he felt.

"What…" Olivia began but was cut off with Elliot's kiss again. This time it was gentle and not as forceful as the last one. Olivia set her hands on his arms, as if she were thinking about what to do. Push him off or allow him to keep on kissing her.

"If you want me to stop… tell me now," Elliot said against her neck, "I'm going to count to three and I will stop kissing you if you tell me to… if you don't… then…." Elliot kissed her neck, "One…" He then kissed her collar bone, "Two…" Raising back up so she could look into his eyes, he waited for her to stop him, "Three…" that was it. That was when Olivia took her hands off of his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was like a fantasy come true to touch him, to feel his touch on her. Elliot picked her up and set her on the counter, leaving her vulnerable but willing.

"I think I am starting to remember," Olivia told him as their lips parted ways.

"Wanna show me?" Elliot was breathing hard and so was she.

"It started here," Olivia pulled Elliot back to her as she laid down on the counter, with Elliot on top of her.

TBC!

But not for long. I promise. SIDE NOTE, I am in movie productions as well as my youtube channel and this. So tonight is True Blood night and my other stories need to be updated. Please KNOW that there will be another chapter before a new chat room but that will be soon, I promise. I am not sure if I should make this story M or not since my Chat Room viewers are different ages. Please review, tell me what you think and WOO HOO. Check out my comic-con vid at JuniperBRZE to see and hear Chris Meloni talking about returning to SVU.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So I have decided to add one more chapter before the next chat. There will be a new chapter along with the next chat as well so yay. I have been uber busy so, sorry for the delay.

Olivia stared up at the ceiling as Elliot ran his hands through her hair; it had to be the most wonderful feeling in the world to her. Her head was no longer hurting but she cringed a little as Elliot kissed her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Elliot took notice of her flinch. They were lying next to one another in Olivia's bed, it was perfection in a picture but Olivia was thinking about certain things.

"We can't do this," She sat up, covering herself up with the cream colored sheet.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The serious tone in Elliot's voice made Olivia sigh.

"El…" Olivia began but Elliot sat up behind her and touched her shoulder.

"Liv… don't do this,"

"Do what?" Olivia finally looked at him, their eyes touching. There was so much emotion in Elliot's face that Olivia felt robbed of something. Like she was a child in a candy store, given a sample of the candy she wanted the most but could not buy.

"Don't push me away," Elliot knew her too well and she just shook her head.

"It's for the best," She insisted.

"For who?" Elliot found her hand but she pulled it away, "Liv… Olivia…"

"I'm not stupid Elliot," Olivia told him as she grabbed her robe that was hanging next to her bed, "I know how my story goes and it is never a happy ending." Olivia began to slip the robe on but stopped when Elliot's lips touched her neck. Her eyes shut automatically and she felt her body respond to him.

"Let yourself be happy," Elliot whispered into her ear, "If I was only here for sex then this would have happened years ago. Liv… you are more than just some physical attraction to me. Please don't shove me away Liv… please…" The fact that Elliot Stabler seemed to be pleading caused Olivia to turn to look at him again.

"You are now a conflict of interest," Olivia told him and he actually smiled at her, "What? How is that funny?"

"Because if that is the only lame excuse you have as to why we should not be together, then…well…" Elliot looked down at her lips, "I say bring it on."

"I refuse to have some… fling with you just because there has always been this sexual tension between us." Olivia argued with him.

"You think what is happening between us is a fling?" Elliot actually looked hurt as he pulled away from her.

"Don't look at me like that," Olivia wanted to apologize as she saw the betrayed look on his face, "El…"

"Maybe you're right," Elliot turned away from her, "Who would ever dream that I would want to actually be with you in a more intimate way," Olivia listened as he put his pants on.

"What happened here?" Olivia asked him as he searched for his shirt, "Weren't we happy a little while ago?"

"Yes, we were but then you decided to entertain and feed your fears of commitment," Elliot's choice of words made Olivia stand up to face him.

"Commitment? What the fuck?"

"Yes Olivia, commitment." Elliot's tone changed to calm, "I am not like those other guys alright? I know you better then you know yourself and God knows that I am not about to sleep with you numerous times just to get my rocks off." Elliot knitted his eyebrows as he stared at her, "Dammit Liv… I… love you." This admission made them both go silent.

"What?" Olivia's wall was knocked over, her force fields were down and she was now back to sitting on the bed after hearing those words come from Elliot's mouth.

"I love you," Elliot now said it with more confidence. Olivia just stared at it him, her eyes narrowed in confusion, her mouth ajar from shock and her cheeks were flushing with red, "I have loved you since…do you remember when you went on that quest for your brother?" Elliot had his speech face on and all Olivia could do was nod, "With the divorce from Kathy and then seeing you in search of family. I remember thinking to myself that I was your family. That as long as I lived… I would always be there. I spent countless nights wondering what was going on between us. Was it just because we were both lonely or was it because I was falling in love with you?" Elliot shook his head gently, "I knew you loved me when you left… after Gitano… and I told you that I could never lose you… you got scared." Olivia finally stood up to face Elliot. All of the sudden she did not feel torn or confused, she felt like she knew what she wanted.

"El…" She said, her voice trembling slightly.

"You're not running away this time," Elliot told her, "I won't let you."

"I honestly don't know what to say," Olivia lied, she was terrified to say those three words, that meant something and this was not just any man. This was Elliot Stabler; this man meant more to her then anything she could even think of. She would and had risked her life for him, she would give her life for his and she had seen that he would give his life for hers. As Olivia thought about all of this in a matter of seconds, she realized how much she really did love him. She loved him as much as anyone could ever love another. Walking over to him slowly, she searched his eyes, when she could not find any doubt in them, she leaned in to press her lips against his. Elliot responded by running his hands through her hair, holding her to him.

"I know that you're scared," Elliot told her as he kissed her neck; Olivia ran her hands up and down his defined chest.

"In a way," Olivia said breathlessly as Elliot's lips left her neck, so he could begin to kiss her shoulder blade. The silk robe was easily slipping off and Olivia was not trying to put it back on.

"Let me catch you," Elliot went to the other shoulder, slipping the other side of her robe off.

"Elliot…" Olivia was being overtaken by him and she could not stop it, she did not want to stop it.

"You don't have to be scared," Elliot's hands were now working on the silk belt that kept her robe together, "I will do whatever it takes to convince you that this is right."

"I do," Olivia was in a daze from Elliot's kisses, she felt his lips back on hers. Wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, she waited for their lips to part again, "I love you." Her admission made Elliot pause, looking at her as if truly shocked with her, "I love you." After she said it once more, she was scooped up into Elliot's arms and placed down on the bed. He was on top of her, within seconds. His eyes never left hers as he reached down with one hand to see if Olivia was ready to receive him. Groaning as Elliot explored her, he then got a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked him, confused as to why he was not inside of her yet. Elliot said nothing, since his mouth was now busy on her lower heat. Olivia reached down to run her hands over his shoulders, "Oh…" She was close and as if he could tell, his tongue and lips became more intense. Forgetting about her neighbors, Olivia began to moan loudly, losing herself. As the climax came over her, she was forced to scream when she felt Elliot's fingers slide inside of her, finding her G- Spot. As her body was still shaking from the orgasm, her breath still rapid, Elliot wasted no time by replacing his fingers with his rock hard self.

"I love you," Elliot told her, their lips reaching one another. Olivia had to throw her head back as Elliot's thrusting caused her body to tense up again.

"I love you too," Olivia's body arched as Elliot reached his point. Finding herself in orgasmic bliss, Olivia pulled Elliot as close to her as possible. Groaning, he stayed inside of her and rested his forehead against hers. Neither one said anything; they just enjoyed one another, basking in each other. Olivia felt like she was a teenager again as Elliot was forced to pull out of her; she turned in her side to face him. Pulling Olivia into his chest, Elliot cradled her in his arms as she pulled the bed sheet and comforter around them. Within minutes they were both asleep, enjoying the fantasy that was now real.

OK so… this was far from M… but still.

Making a movie this week-end but am going to be uploading a new chat and a new chapter and… thanks to everyone who has subbed my Youtube Channel JuniperBRZE. You all mean the world to me!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hi guys! I own nothing but the idea and here is your next chapter. In the previous chat room, Nick and Amanda cannot get a hold of Elliot and Olivia. There is a new case so Nick decides to check out Olivia's apartment.

"Liv! Come on, you are back on the job… the captain sent me over," Night had fallen and Nick Amaro was pounding on Olivia Benson's door. He listened and frowned, not hearing anything, he knocked again, "Olivia!" Nick called through the door, tapping softly. A door opened beside him and he looked over at a neighbor leaving their apartment.

"Oh thank goodness, I called about the noise complaint ages ago, took you long enough," The older woman said to Nick and he furrowed his brow in confusion, "I have heard nothing but noise and even screams from 4D!" She went back into her apartment and Nick pulled his gun out, "Well don't shoot her for heaven's sakes," The woman poked her head out of the doorway.

"Mmaam, please go back in your apartment. Police business alright?" Nick backed up to kick Olivia's door in.

"Oh my," The woman retreated and shut her door, locking the bolts behind her.

"I fucking HATE kicking doors in," Nick threw his foot against Olivia's door and cringed at the sound it made, "Liv?" He held his gun out and was even more shocked when he saw Elliot leave Olivia's bedroom with his own gun out, "Stabler? What the fuck!" Putting his gun down, Nick watched Elliot set his own gun in his holster.

"What the hell are you yelling at me for? You're the one who kicked Liv's door in," Elliot looked into the bedroom and Olivia came out. Practically glowing, not looking disturbed at all and then she saw her door.

"Nick! What the hell?" Olivia motioned to her broken door, "Ever heard of a phone?"

"The lady next door said there was a noise complaint due to screaming and various noises," Nick cleared his throat as he looked from Olivia to Elliot. Being a detective and all he put the pieces together and his mouth opened slightly, "Noise huh?" He actually saw Elliot smirk but Olivia was crimson red.

"I can explain that," Olivia said as Nick saw that one of Olivia's flower vases had fallen to the floor as if shoved off, "Earthquake?"

"In New York?" Elliot muttered under his breath and Olivia swatted his arm.

"You know Liv, you have never been that great of a liar," Nick sighed heavily as he tried to close Olivia's door, "I mean don't get me wrong, you are a great detective and all… one of the best but when it comes to your personal life, you are truly a horrible liar," Nick told her and Elliot nodded in agreement, "So…. Um sorry about the door. I just thought that when your neighbor mentioned screams that she meant you know… something was wrong."

"This is really awkward, isn't it?" Olivia looked at Elliot who still seemed speechless.

"Are you going to say anything?" Elliot said to Nick, putting him on the spot.

"About me kicking in your door? No… captain would kill me," Nick looked at the door behind him.

"No genius, he means about… this," Olivia finally looked at Nick and he took note of how different she looked. There was a light in her that he had never seen before. Whatever had happened, it seemed to be for the greater good.

"Liv…" Nick began in hesitancy.

"Look, I know this looks bizarre," Olivia began.

"The less info I know, the better Olivia." Nick reminded her but she kept going.

"But things like this happen, they just happen you know?" Apparently Stabler had done some type of magic on Olivia to make her lose her mind.

"I'm not a child Liv, I get it," Nick felt demeaned a bit. How could she not understand that he got where they were coming from? He saw how much Olivia was torn when Elliot left her; Nick had taken the blows and the aftermath of that storm. Now that Olivia looked like someone he hardly knew, he was actually thankful for Elliot Stabler being back.

"Look, we're all adults here," Elliot reached out to touch Olivia's hand and Nick actually saw Olivia smile.

"Ok, it's a bit weird," Nick spoke loudly and Elliot recoiled from Olivia, "I'm sorry! It's just… can't you guys get in trouble for this?" The silence was enough of an answer, "Why the hell did you come back to the squad then? Don't you think that it would have been easier to come back from being undercover to… not come back to the squad?" Nick looked at Elliot and the three adults just stood there for a few moments.

"You know he does have a point," Olivia looked at Elliot with a certain humor in her face.

"Well I had to come back," Elliot insisted, "I mean the undercover job I did… it made me a pretty penny you know?" Elliot began to flush, "Which I kind of wanted to discuss with Olivia alone but hey, Amaro if you really want to know the details," Elliot cleared his throat but Nick held his hands up.

"No… that's OK." Nick let Elliot know but Olivia's eyes were as curious as saucers, "Look… if anyone asks me… I know nothing,"

"I owe you," Olivia made an apologetic face but Nick smiled at her.

"No you don't." He told her, "Liv… you look happy." He then looked at Elliot, "I dunno what you did nor do I think it is any of my business but… thank you."

"Oh the pleasure was all mine… trust me." Elliot smirked.

"Well according to the next door neighbor the pleasure was all Olivia's," Nick chuckled but something was thrown at him, "Hey!" He looked at Olivia.

"I was not that bad," Olivia defended herself.

"You're kidding right? You know I thought that when you were having your thing with Haden it might loosen you up a bit but… this is like seeing a whole new Olivia," Nick half smiled at her.

"Wait, why are you here in the first place?" Olivia finally got alert, "Everything OK?"

"Well, we kind of got a case. A mass rape, so the captain wants everyone to the precinct," Nick explained.

"Ok," Olivia shrugged.

"Just do me a favor?" Nick muttered to Olivia, "both of you actually…"

"What?" Elliot narrowed his eyes.

"Stop looking so goofy happy in love and pretend that you are still mad at each other."

SORRY I had to cut this short.

In production of a movie this week-end.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: In production of a film right now, wanted to give you guys something. PLEASE do not hate me!

"So you gonna give me the cold shoulder all night or are we going to act like we actually work well together?" Elliot asked Amanda as they pulled up I front of the victims house.

"I'm thinking the cold shoulder is working really well right now," Amanda shut the car off.

"Look, I let you drive, I let you pick out what to get for a snack… is this power struggle over or are you ready to risk your badge for it?" Elliot looked straight at the southern bell.

"What the hell does that mean?" Amanda's eyes narrowed.

"Look, it was not a threat so don't give me that look of endangerment. I just meant that if we are going to work together, that we don't need to let the victim see that we are not getting along. So just pretend for a few minutes that we are the best partners on earth alright?"

"I really don't like you giving me advice right now," Amanda set her hand on the door handle, "But fine. I will pretend that I can stand you for the good of the job."

"Wonderful. Then afterwards, perhaps you can explain to me why you insist on making me out to be a perp," Elliot waited for her to get out of the car.

"You're a smart guy… you figure it out." Amanda finally left the sedan, with Elliot at her side. She knocked on the door.

"Whose there?" A scared voice called from behind the door.

"NYPD Special Victims Unit, we're here to speak to Amelia," Amanda called back.

"The police were already here,"

"We're the detectives," Amanda said again, as Elliot stayed quiet.

"Show me your badge," The girl sounded terrified.

"Look, there are two of us. I'm Detective Rollins and next to me is Detective Stabler."

"I don't care, I want to see your badges," The girl began to get hysterical.

"Amelia, it's alright. We are not going to hurt you," Amanda felt her heart thump. She heard Elliot pull his badge out and stared at him, "What are you doing?" she whispered to him.

"Getting her to trust us," Elliot set his badge next to the window that was covered with a curtain. He waited for Amanda to finally do the same.

"Alright Amelia, our badges are against the window. It's OK," Amanda said and to her surprise, the curtain was lifted slightly and the door was opened.

"Come in," Amelia stepped aside so they could go in, "Just hurry so I can shut the door."

"Thank you," Elliot said in a calm voice, trying to not trigger any more fear in her.

"Hi Amelia," Amanda smiled softly as the young woman shut the door and double locked it.

"Can I get you two anything?" Amelia asked, pacing back and forth, "I have water, soda… coffee."

"That's very sweet of you but we want to help you," Amanda told the anxiety ridden red head.

"Please… I insist. It will make me feel better," Amelia has tears rolling down her face as she rushed down the hallway and into a back room.

"All part of the job," Elliot sighed as he and Amanda followed Amelia's footsteps. It took only seconds for the two detectives to be clouded with smoke in their face, "Rollins!" Elliot reached for her, coughing.

"What-" but her voice was smothered as if something had been put over her head.

"You little-" Elliot felt something go over his own head and then before he knew it, everything went black.

…SVU…. SVU…. SVU….

"You want another cup of coffee?" Nick asked Olivia but she put her hand up.

"Are you trying to give me a caffeine headache?" She chuckled, "How many cups of coffee are you going to try to give me?" Nick looked at her in a guilty manner.

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"What?" Olivia had this new sparkle in her eye that Nick had never seen before.

"I got a bad feeling," Nick cracked his knuckles as he picked up his coffee cup.

"What do you mean?" Olivia became alert all of the sudden.

"It's probably just indigestion," Nick shrugged.

"I believe in intuition… " Olivia grabbed her coffee cup and followed him over to the coffee station.

"I thought you were done with coffee," Nick snorted as she held her cup out to him.

"You had me at bad feeling," Olivia had true, deep concern in her big brown eyes, "What's the matter?"

"You're going to think I'm being stupid," Nick muttered.

"Just tell me,"

"Do you find it weird that we haven't heard from Stabler and Rollins in almost an hour?"

"Well it's an investigation… questioning a victim can take hours sometimes… why?" Olivia asked her heart beginning to pound.

"She hasn't answered her phone," Nick got very serious.

"What?"

"Amanda and I have this thing. We check in on each other… after a half hour. She never answered." Nick flushed deeply as if embarrassed but Olivia did not judge him in the least.

"Why didn't you tell me? Here, maybe her phone died or something. Let me call Elliot," Olivia pulled her cell phone after setting her coffee cup on the counter. It rang until voicemail and that was when her stomach flipped, "You're right, something's wrong. He's not answering either."

"You got that address?" Nick asked Olivia.

"Let's go," They left their coffee's sitting there for someone else to deal with. Olivia let Nick drive, her stomach was in knots when she saw that the sedan was outside of the address.

"Shouldn't we radio in back up?" Nick mentioned to Olivia.

"Not yet," Olivia hurried out of the car as did Nick. There were no lights on in the townhouse but that did not stop Olivia from banging on the door, "NYPD!" She called out and the door opened, as if it had not been fully closed.

"This is bad isn't it?" Nick said to Olivia.

"…This is really bad." Olivia turned on the lights and looked around the place. It looked like it had been ransacked.

"I'll call for back up," Nick radioed in the precinct as Olivia held her gun out and looked around carefully.

"Hello?" Olivia called out, fear rising in her, "Elliot! Amanda!"

"Hey!" A harsh voice called from behind Olivia and she turned around, pointing her gun at a surprised looking man. He held his hands up, "Don't shoot! I'm the landlord, why are you trespassing?"

"NYPD sir," Nick held up his badge, "We actually had some detectives come to this address to meet someone. We came to look for them."

"Who is this someone?" The man had a heavy and very old Jersey accent.

"Amelia Brecker," Olivia read her text message.

"No one by that name lives here,"

"What?"

"I said, no one lives here, It has been vacant for months," The man held has arms up, "I'm sorry but I must ask you to leave."

"Wrong address?" Nick said to Olivia as they were literally shoved out of the door.

"I am renovating in there, bad, bad mold." The man told them.

"Sir, are you positive that you do not know an Amelia Brecker?" Olivia asked.

"I am as sure as the sun rises," The man headed for the place next door and Olivia looked at Nick in worry.

"The sedan is here," Olivia fought the tears that were coming.

"I cannot believe they are actually missing," Nick looked sick as Olivia looked all around.

"We'll find them."

SO sorry that the updates have been delayed!Filming today. Love you guys.


End file.
